A complete Idiot's guide to: Mary Sues!
by The Mary Sue Slayer
Summary: What the title says. Your trusty guide to all the things you may not know about Mary Sues. Warning: Minor sarcasm and Mary Sue bashing


Introduction:

Greetings, my name is Rin.

My friend Rana **(Disloyal Fang) **or now **(Imprisoned Miko) **wrote this first chapter, but she deleted it on accident. When I mentioned I wanted to write a guide to Mary Sues. She generously gave me what she had for her first chapter.

This is just supposed to be a guide to help you through all the things you may not understand about Mary Sues, as I can see that not a lot of people do.

---

Chapter 1

**Section 1: **What is a Mary Sue?

A Mary Sue is where someone imagines up a perfect character in an image they would like to have, and put that character in their story. Basically, a self-insertion. A Mary Sue has a perfect figure and is gorgeous, and always has a Naruto Character(s) fall in love with her. Usually right away.

---

**My Shout Out Box: **Ahhh! They're everywhere! In everyplace! Make it stop! It's like they all joined forces or it's Let's-update-our-Mary-Sue Day! Or it could just be Let's-torture-Rana-Day! I can't take it anymore! I just can't! Make it stop! Please!

Sorry, I just had to say that.

I have this urge to take my computer, and bash it on every single Mary Sue writer's head there is in this stupid world, and knock them unconcious until the end of time. I'm so sick of them!

---

10 Most Symptoms of a Mary Sue: Watch to watch for:

1.Perfect "hourglass" figure

Example: _She had curves in all the right places that made guys drool after her..._

**I have not seen a Mary Sue without the "author" describing her figure and things.A large hint that it's going to be a Mary Sue.**

2.Multi-colored/unusual eyes

**A big hint that the story is going to be a Mary Sue**

Example: _The girl had light lavender eyes with hints of red, green, hazel, and blue in them. When she was mad, they turned blood-red, when she was happy, they turned a molted gold, and when she was sad, her eyes turned into a liquid silver. When she was feeling very excited, they turned into a nice puce color. _

_And they turned green when she was lying, pink when she was jealous, and purple if she was a Mary Sue, so mostly, her eyes stayed on purple. _

3. One or more paragraph describing what the OC is wearing.

**Again, this is a big hint.**

Example:_She was wearing a silk blue kimono with delicate silver threading. The sash was a smooth jade green with white running down the middle. A large dragon in pink trimmings was patterned on one side of the kimono, with tiny red cherry blossoms stitched everywhere else. Her hair was twisted a neat bun tied with a snow white ribbon with her extra long bangs reaching her shoulders blah blah blah blah blah blah blah boots blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah am I boring you? Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah fish net stockings blah blah blah blah blah blah you get my point blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…_

4. She has a special bloodline.

**Usually the Sharingan. In this case, the Mary Sue is frequently pretty weak, but that won't matter because she has a super ultra powerful long-lost extinct sparkly powerful unbeatable ancient bloodline thingy.**

Example: _She was the last of her clan with "Dragon eyes" which could see chakra formations, see through illusions, and could cut through and disable everything, including chakra and jutsus. And she also had the Sharingan and the Hyuuga bloodline and had every other bloodline known to mankind…_

5. She is related to someone from the Naruto world.

**The most common is that the Mary Sue is related to Itachi or Sasuke. But Itachi killed off all of the Uchihas except Sasuke. There are none left. Say it with me…there…are…none…left. Major hint.**

Example: _What no one knew was the Itachi did not kill off all of the Uchiha. He somehow _"_forgot" to kill Sasuke's twin sister who just happened to be away on a trip. And Sasuke somehow "forgot" to mention her to anyone_

6. The character is part…whatever.

**Not as common as numbers 1-5, but it still comes up from time to time. **

Example: _Mary Sue was part faerie, part unicorn, part goddess, part miko, part dragon, part phoenix, part nymph, part brownie, part every-other-mythical-creature-whatever-thingy._

7. Naruto character falls in love with her in the first chapter

**So, so common. I mean, get real!**

Example: _Mary Sue popped in on Sasuke. "Hello, I'm Mary Sue," she giggled._

_Sasuke blushed as he looked her over, and his heart started thumping. "I'm Sasuke. Nice to MEET YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! **(get my hint?)**" _

8. She is stronger than (for example) Sasuke

**Another common symptom with a large, hearty hint.**

Example: _She and Sasuke began to battle, and in a few moments, she held a kunai to his throat…(_**coughlikethatwouldhappencough) **

9. She has mystical powers

Example: _She could turn invisible, she could shape shift, she had super strength, she could control the weather, she was a genius, and she could fly…_

**Is it a bird? Is a plane? No…it's a Mary Sue.**

10. She has a dark angsty past

Example: _She had mysterious powers. No one liked her. She was shunned. She was run out of her village. She was a demon. She was cursed. She was abused. She was orphaned. Her house was burned down. She had no friends. She was always lonely. She considered suicide. Her fish died. _

**And yet somehow, she got through it all, and just "happened" to be found wounded in the forest right outside of Konoha. And Tsunade decided right away that she liked the girl so much during their five-minute conversation that, she could stay in Konoha forever and ever.**

**Please excuse my sarcasm, it's just highly unrealistic.**

Just because your OC has **one **of these traits, doesn't nessasarily mean that she/he is a **Mary Sue**. There are **some,very few **excusable ones I suppose would be okay.

Yes, there is a difference between an OC and a Mary Sue. Some OCs aren't Mary Sues at all. But it would be boring to make this too long. So, I'm just going to list a common Mary Sue plot.

Common Mary Sue plot for the day: 

A girl falls into the Naruto universe while watching it.And she just happens to bring a whole lot of money with her. **(Psh! Yeah, like she would actually bring her wallet full of thousands of dollors with her while watching t.v)** And she just happens to be drop-dead gorgeous with her own fanclub. And the girl (with no experiance at all, may I add) magically gets ahold of her kunai and beats Sasuke (for example) right away. Also, Sakura acts very OOC, and is suddenly a bitch. Suddenly doesn't exist anymore. Or suddenly is the Mary Sue's best friend.

-rolls eyes-


End file.
